memory_zeta_god_editionfandomcom-20200215-history
Transcendent Nephalem Physiology
The power to have the traits and powers of a nephalem of godly power. Variation of Transcendent Physiology and Transcendent Hybrid Physiology. Advanced variation of Nephalem Physiology. Also Called *Absolute/Almighty/Omni/Prime/Supreme/Ultimate Nephalem *Alpha/Primordial Nephalem Physiology *Angelus/Daemonium Dea/Deus Physiology *ArchNephalem Physiology *Divine-Nephalem Physiology *Divine-Nephalonic Physiology *Godly-Nephalonic Physiology *Nephalem/Nephalonic Deity/God/Goddess Physiology *Nephalem/Nephalonic Chief/King/Lord/Lady/Master/Mistress/Queen/Zero Physiology *Nephalem/Nephalonic Progenitor Physiology Capabilities User with this ability either is or can transform into a nephalem of godly power born from the union of two high-level supernatural entities. Their power vastly surpasses that of other nephalems and most supernatural entities, easily overpowering them even in numbers. Some users are born from the very apex or even prime being of their respective parent species, inheriting the potential to become the most powerful being in existence, with major impact on the world and its power balance. Applications * All Angelic Powers * All Demonic Powers * Angel Manipulation: Manipulate angels to do as the user commands. * Demon Manipulation: Manipulate demons to do as the user commands. * Divine-Demonic Force Manipulation: Manipulate vast amounts of both holy and unholy forces and powers. * Ethereal Manipulation: Manipulate Aether, a powerful, primordial element that was used to create the universe itself as well as Nether, the chthonian element, that flows through the realms of the Living and the Dead. This allows powers such as: ** Ultipotence: Because of the high level of control over both the Aether and Nether forces, the wielder can possess limitless amounts of power. This can allow powerful abilities such as: *** Absolute Force Manipulation: Control all forces *** Elemental Manipulation: Control the elements around them to a degree that allows control of their environment. *** Existence Manipulation: Control all existence. *** Healing/Omni Healing: Heal numerous people. *** Meta Space-Time Manipulation: 'Alter the fabric of existence everywhere and anywhere. *** 'Omni-Manipulation: User can effortlessly manipulate everything with their mind. *** Reality Warping: Warp reality to any level that the wielder wants. *** Resurrection/Meta Resurrection: Revive deceased individuals no matter how long. *** Superpower Manipulation: Conjure/Control supernatural energies that can empower chosen individuals. *** Twilight Manipulation: Nephalem possess power from both Light and Darkness, allowing control over the element of Twilight. **** Light-Darkness Manipulation: Gain a hybrid ability to control the elements of Light/Darkness to a wider degree. ***** Primordial Darkness Manipulation: 'Control the original darkness. ***** 'Primordial Light Manipulation: 'Control the dawn of creation. * 'Ethereal Physiology: Possess a body made of the Aether. ** Absolute Change: Change everything and anything. ** Absolute Command: Can impose absolute commands upon any existence, even reality itself. ** Absolute Condition: Have an unlimited degree of physical/mental attributes that only a god can possess. ** Absolute Existence: 'Control all aspects of ones' own existence. ** 'Absolute Immortality: 'Possess an eternal mind, body, and soul. ** 'Absolute Invulnerability: 'Be immune to all forms of harm. ** 'Absolute Will: Impose one's will upon anything that exists. ** Absolute Wish: Grant any rule free wishes for others or oneself. ** Balance: Be in perfect balance with the universe and its forces. ** Divine Presence: Emit a transcendent presence or aura that can cause supernatural effects. ** Energy Perception: Perceive the energy that binds the universe together. ** Extrasensory Perception: Acquire information by means independent of any known senses or previous experience. ** Godly Incarnation/Satanic Incarnation: Be a manifestation of and/or have the traits of the true God, Devil or both. ** Halo Generation: Manifest a halo of light or archaic design. ** Hell-Fire Manipulation: Manipulate the mystical flames of hell. ** Higher Consciousness: Gain a new state of development. ** Holy Fire Manipulation: Manipulate holy flames, which embodies the purifying aspect of fire. ** Horn Protrusion: 'Aside from having a Halo above their head, they could also have horns. ** 'Omnifarious: Able to alter their malleable structure to an unlimited degree. ** Omnilock: Exist outside of everything. ** Perfection: Be perfect in all aspects. ** Totality Manipulation: Manipulate the concept of totality. * Light Element Manipulation/Dark Element Manipulation: Manipulate the pure, benevolent nature and/or darker, destructive and consuming aspects of the elements. * Omnineutrality: While regular Nephalems are neutral, Transcendent Nephalems must see the value of true neutrality. Associations *Angel Lord Physiology **Fallen Angel Lord Physiology **Sex Angel Lord Physiology *Anti-God *Ascended Transcendent Demon Physiology *Demon Lord Physiology **Ascended Demon Lord Physiology **Demonic-Undead Lord Physiology **Sex Demon Lord Physiology *Divine-Angelic Physiology *Divine-Demonic Physiology *Fallen Transcendent Angel Physiology *Monotheistic Deity Physiology *Nephalem Physiology *Omniscience *Omnipotence *Omnipresence *Prime Being *Transcendent Angel Physiology **Transcendent Angelic Mage Physiology *Transcendent Demon Physiology **Transcendent Demonic Mage Physiology **Transcendent Demonic-Undead Physiology *Transcendent Hybrid Physiology **Transcendent Cambion Physiology **Transcendent Nephilim Physiology *Transcendent Physiology Limitations * Transcendent Nephalems are below a Supreme Being as they are only nigh omnipotent. *May be vulnerable to the effects of Divine Power Absorption, Divine Power Negation, Divine Energy Absorption, Divinity Nullification or Transcendent Negation. *May be slain by users of Transcendent Weaponry, Divine Slayer or Omnislayer. *User's existence may need to be in complete harmony with both the holy and demonic aspects of their physiology to access the full extent of their abilities. *User's demonic aspects may corrupt their mind and limit their ability to use the angelic half of their powers, whether it would be permanent or temporary. Known Users